The invention relates to a disc-brake with a slidable caliper, in particular for a motor vehicle.
The invention relates in particular to a disc-brake, the caliper of which is slidably mounted, by means of an axial column, on a stationary support in which two friction pads are anchorably and slidably received and are capable of frictionally engaging with the opposite faces of a revolving disc upon activation of a brake motor acting directly on one of the friction pads and acting on the other friction pad by reaction across the slidable caliper.
In a known manner, in this type of disc-brake the caliper is generally held in position on the stationary support, during assembly of the brake, either with the aid of a pin passing through bore holes formed in lugs integral with the stationary support and through an opening formed in an extension of the caliper, or with the aid of a second axial column joined to the stationary support by a threaded connection.
However, these various types of locking may hinder, during actuation of the brake motor, a longitudinal sliding of the caliper, given that a torsion of the caliper occurs, or produce bruising of the locking member or of the parts of the caliper which are brought into contact with the parts of the stationary support.